As the number of users of existing wireless communication technologies (for example, Wi-Fi) are increasing, availability of radio spectrum has become a challenge. Deployment of these new age wireless technologies also consume massive energy, which is a threat to the environment. Moreover, these technologies are not suitable under certain conditions (for example, under water or within airplanes).
Some of the above discussed problems are solved by Light-Fidelity (Li-Fi) technology, which is a wireless technology that proposes use of visible light as a media for data transfer and communication. However, existing techniques providing visible light communication in Li-Fi network suffer from many drawbacks that include, delay in channel scan, unnecessary power consumption by a Li-Fi enabled device due to wrong channel scan, incomplete channel scan for the Li-Fi enabled device in case of shorter channel scan duration, or increased power consumption in the Li-Fi enabled device in case of longer channel scan duration.